The Lion and His Lamb
by All Around Loon
Summary: Before the war, Hugo Stiglitz was a stern man who specialized in espionage. After murdering thirteen gestapo officers and running off with the basterds, he never thought about what he had left behind. A look into who Hugo was before the war, and how he deals with what he left behind.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! I actually started this years ago and never got around to posting it. Before you roll your eyes and say 'oh no, an OC', let me say that she is only a vehicle for telling the larger story that is her brothers, Hugo Stiglitz. I wanted to do something campy, sort of cliche, and use that to build on the information we already had about Hugo. With that in mind, enjoy!

* * *

The Fool, chapter 1.

March in Frankfurt was beautiful.

The climate was just perfect, hot enough to wear a skirt, but cold enough that you could still put on a fashionable cardigan and be comfortable. The aryan girl on the top floor of an attractive building was wearing just that. An expensive, fashionable dress and a canary yellow cardigan. The maid had told her it complimented her wheat colored hair quite nicely. She had smiled and said thank you, continuing to pack the expensive suitcase full of more expensive things.

All of this _shit._ This expensive nonsense bought with nazi blood money.

"Heidi, are you finished?" A deep voice called from below in German. She didn't answer, but stiffened as she could hear _him_ approaching her room. The man that entered was moderately attractive, light brown hair, clear blue eyes. The nazi uniform he was clad in signified he was a Sturmbannfuhrer. He clicked his tongue once, shaking his head. "It is a shame you are leaving tonight, Herr Himmler is having a get together at the theatre."

Heidi looked over at him, smiling briefly. He looked impatient, the little slut didn't appreciate anything he had done for her. Did she not realize he had saved her from certain death? She was uncaring just as her brother had been, and just as rebellious.

Now she had to leave the only place she had ever known because of her erratic behavior. She was proud of her brother for what he had done, though she had never said it directly, he knew.

"I am sad to have missed it." She said politely, though gritted her teeth when she turned around. The girl wanted nothing more then to leave this place, in Paris she would be one step closer to her brother. One step closer to finding him, staying with him, having someone to really take care of her. He had always been there to protect her from the likes of Sturmbannfuhrer Melvin Herzog. This man refused to accept he was not her father, or Hugo's for that matter.

Hugo and Heidi stiglitz had a widow for a mother when Melvin met her. He married her, gave her some dignity, cared for her children. In his mind, he had done nothing wrong. In reality, he had done nothing but force nazi ideology on Hugo and treat Heidi as nothing but a future wife of some high ranking official. They were pawns in his never ending search for power.

Heidi was finished. She would not be a player in his silly game any longer.

All of these things were unspoken between the two, but somehow, they were both very aware of how the other felt.

Her escorts downstairs chatted quietly about Heidi Stiglitz. After all, she had quite the reputation, it was part of the reason Herzog was sending her away to France. He could not have her meddling with his affairs any longer. She was promiscuous and rebellious and all of the things that Herzog had hated about her defector of a brother.

The two Nazi soldiers were quieted by the click of heels on the wood floor as Heidi descended the staircase, suitcase in hand. She smiled at them suggestively, her hot red lips parting only slightly. The soldier on the right cleared his throat.

Even before everything with her brother, no one would dare touch the little sister of Hugo Stiglitz, not unless they had a death wish. It was no secret he was fiercely protective of her. This, however, didn't stop Heidi from being as convincing as she was

It was quite the deadly combination.

Melvin Herzog followed his stepdaughter down the stairs, his hat tucked underneath his arm, staring down at the two soldiers as if they were slabs of meat. Heidi set her suitcase down and turned. "I guess this is goodbye," She acknowledged in french, knowing the other two did not speak it. "I will not miss you, you know."

"You silly girl," He answered back, also in french, his mouth forming a sneer. "You will ware no better in France." He put a hand on her shoulder, leaning forward to kiss her on the cheek. He leaned even further so he was whispering in her ear. "Aufwiedersehen, Vogelchen."

Heidi tightened her jaw immediately, switching back to German as he had, not giving a damn if the others understood. "Don't call me that- you know you can't call me that." She turned and walked away from him, grabbing her suitcase, he signaled for the soldiers to follow her.

The German countryside whizzed by in a flurry of greens and mild yellows. Heidi removed the hat from her head and set it on the table in front of her.

She addressed the soldier closest to her, a smile gracing her perfectly painted lips. It was not a warm smile, it made the soldier squirm. "You're are looking at me like I may pull a walther out of my pocket and put you against a wall."

He stared back at her, his lips pressed tightly together, eyes wide. "Who says you won't?"

She opened her mouth in fake surprise. "You would say such things to a lady?" Another soldier passing by glanced down at them, and she smiled up at him, narrowing her eyes a little. He blushed. "You fear me because of my name?"

"Who wouldn't?"

"A man of more intelligence then you. A name does not make a man, or a women for that matter, and if I am going to spend the remainder of this train ride with you- I won't have you looking at me as if I might castrate you at any moment."

The two of them said nothing more the rest of the train ride. When Heidi finally arrived in France, it was near frigid. The wind was whipping in and out of the station, and it felt like lashings on her face. Even the parts of her that were covered burned in the cold. The german soldier escorted her to a car, leaving the other soldier at the station to go back to Germany. For this length of the trip, she needed only one escort.

The taxi ride was not very long, and it stopped outside of a very large, menacing building. The nazi flag was draped over the front, Heidi could see schoolgirls weaving in and out of the doors and down the hallways.

"What is your name?" She asked the soldier.

"Christoph, Fraulein Stiglitz." She wondered briefly why he chose this moment to be respectful. Maybe he remembered who her step-father was. "I believe this is your stop."

She smiled that cold smile again. "Yes, I do believe it is. Farewell, Christoph." She held out her hand and he took it, shaking it slightly. "Send my regards to Germany."

France was very cold this time of year. The cold wind that had assaulted Heidi at the train station was now whipping across the countryside with such ferocity that the Basterds had been holed up in an abandoned barn for almost two days. It was unlike the Lieutenant to be stationary for so long, but none of the men dared to question his judgement. After all, he had kept them alive this long.

Donny was complaining quietly to Zimmerman beside him, clutching a cup of steaming, watery coffee. "It gets cold back home, but this is downright ridiculous." He paused to take a sip of the coffee, cursing when it burned him. "This is bullshit."

The barn offered little protection from the cold. The only two who seemed comfortable were The Lieutenant and the imposing german man in the corner.

He was listening to the complaints of the other men with annoyance, did they not understand this was war? For all of the action, there was an equal amount of waiting, of freezing your ass off. He had understood and frankly, freezing his backside off was worth every scalp he ripped off a nazi head. Hugo Stiglitz sharpened his knife like he always did when there was nothing else to do, the only man who seemed to be at ease around him was Wicki. Maybe it was because he was also german, Hugo didn't know. Right now neither of them were speaking, Wicki was far too cold, and Hugo was far away from this place, daydreaming even.

This was the quietest the group had been in a while. Usually Kagan and Sakowitz were in some sort of debate, either over a game of poker, or the state of nazi Germany, or the correct translation of some german word. Now, they were very quiet, just trying to stay warm like everyone else.

The Lieutenant considered the weather a sign that they should stay put for a moment. France was up and down when it came to hot and cold. Some days it was fine as Tennessee on a spring morning, and then there were these days; when the cold was so biting that it was hard to breathe. He was a man of southern genes, and would be lying to say the cold was not getting to him, though he would never show it.

"Lieutenant," He turned to see a shivering Utivitch, his jaw was tightened, presumably to keep from chattering his teeth. "Where is Benoit?"

Benoit was there contact from the french resistance. He was a sturdy man with stubble, dark hair and even darker eyes. He was very easy to trust- it made the Lieutenant wary of him. His being late wasn't helping. "I'm not sure, Smithy. Can't really call him up on the telephone and inquire about his whereabouts, can I?"

"No, sir." Utivitch answered. "It's just," he paused as the Lieutenant gave him a cold look. "We're freezing our asses off like sitting ducks in the snow. We can't stay here much longer."

"You don't think I know that?" Aldo Raine was annoyed now, and Smithson Utivitch had known him long enough to see when he was annoyed, and to know it was no good for anybody.

"Sorry, sir." And he scattered back to the corner of the barn with Kagan and Sakowitz. Their silence unnerved him. It was days like this when he missed home the most. When they were on the move, when they were fighting, when he was worried about his life- then he didn't miss home, he didn't have the time. But it was sitting like this that gave him time to think. He even missed his fucker of a father, and his mother's disgusting meatloaf.

Smithson Utivitch was not stupid, he didn't think he was going to get out of this alive.

Waking the basterds from their freezing reverie was Benoit, who busted into the barn. Aldo knew his look at once, it was the look of a man being chased. He whistled once, and the boys all stood up, grabbing their weapons. "Who's chasing you?"

"How did you know?" Benoit asked, looking behind him once more. "Germans, I do not know how many. They think I am a jew."

"Must be the dark hair," He answered, closing the door to the barn. "Don't you worry 'bout no krauts. We got it covered."

"But what if they saw my face, my whole cover will be blown."

"There won't be nobody to tell anyone anything, don't you worry now." He answered, reassuring the frenchman. "You been good to us so far, consider it a favor."

Hugo stood up in the corner, the frenchman eyeing him nervously. He was smiling, something he didn't do very often. The prospect of killing nazi's always made him a little giddy on the inside, Wicki slapped him on the shoulder, speaking in German. "Nothing like a good scalping to warm a boy up." Hugo nodded, his favorite part was the element of surprise.

The basterds were a little more awake now, all of them roaming around the barn anxiously, waiting for even a small sign of life from the hillside surrounding them. "And I'll tell ya' what," Aldo said, grasping Benoit on the shoulder. "As a consolation prize, you get to watch."

Benoit's eyes went wide. "I do not really wan-"

"I insist." Aldo hissed back, shoving the frenchman into the wall. Before now, the Basterds would have said he was not at all upset that Benoit had led the germans to their doorstep, but this was a clear indication that he, in fact, was a bit perturbed.

The only basterd who noticed was Utivitch, all the others were too amped for the kill to pay attention to anything other then their own bloodlust.

Off in the distance the distinct sound of the german language could be heard. They were trying to be quiet, creeping across the grass. The cracking of a stick gave away their position on the right side of the barn. The basterds froze backing against the wall. Donny smiled wickedly, picking his bat up off the ground.

Just as the first german entered, Hugo lunged forward and put an elbow right between his eyes. His partner raised his firearm, but Hugo was too quick for him- it was on the ground in a matter of seconds. The boy coward slightly, falling to his knees as Hugo bent over him. He was blonde haired and very fair, this would be the one they would mark.

This boy with the perfect blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

ummm I forgot about fanfiction, but you guys still favorite this story so I'm gonna update it. THANKS U LOVELIES.

* * *

"Heidi?"

The blonde snapped to attention, her neck popping slightly when she turned to face her professor. He was a small, wiry man of maybe five feet. His beard was pointed at the end and he wore a nazi badge on his arm. He was smiling with yellowing teeth in a way that made Heidi gulp and cross her legs.

"Yes, Professor?" She answered in German, though he shook his head, indicating she should switch to french, which she did. "Qui?"

He nodded once. His french was fluent, and his accent was thick and indicated he was probably from the country. She wondered briefly how he came to work at a nazi prep school, but he spoke and she couldn't help but pay attention. "Hans Landa wants to speak with you."

She froze. "Why?"

"Because of your brother, I suppose." He answered, and Heidi sighed. She swore that what he did haunted her more then it did him. She was constantly watched, and questioned, and detained- all because her brother couldn't keep his knife to himself. Now the Jew Hunter wanted to speak with her. She had heard of this man, of course, he was as notorious as her brother. He would sniff out her plan like a hungry gerbil, no doubt.

The were both quiet until Heidi heard boots on tile and stiffened her back a bit. She had the sudden urge to pull back her curly hair, like maybe somehow, it would offend him. Didn't jews have curly hair? She didn't exactly know. Rolling her eyes, she reached up and tied the hair back with a rubber band, sweeping it out of her face.

"Ah, Professor." The man said from the doorway. She looked up and sucked in a breathe, so loud he could probably hear. Something about him was terrifying. He was very angular except his nose, which rounded out at the end, like a clown. His coat was long and leather, like the one Herzog wore every second of every day- for some reason, it just looked so much more imposing on Hans Landa.

He finished his pleasantries with the professor and turned his attention to her, clasping his hands together. His french was perfect, not a syllable out of place, poetic proficiency even.

"Mademoiselle, charmed, I'm sure."

She nodded with a tight smile and he took her hand and kissed the back. She widened the smile a bit, a charmer herself. "I do speak German, sir. No need to show off with your perfect french." She smiled even wider, giggling slightly. Landa did the same, pulling up a chair to sit across from her.

He switched back to German, still smiling. "A sense of humor on a Stiglitz? I never would have guessed. But I digress, I am sorry for the intrusion, but I must ask you a few questions. Protocol, you see."

She nodded. "My father is a gestapo major, I understand completely."

He clasped his hands together in front of him. "Splendid," He pulled a file from his pocket, and when he pulled it open, Heidi could see her picture pinned to the front. "I see you were quite the troublemaker at your last school. Defacing of reich property," he paused, his eyes widening slightly. "Promiscuous." He pursed his thin, villainous lips, his eyes widening.

Heidi laughed nervously. "A girl has got to stay interesting."

"With a brother like Hugo Stiglitz, I somehow doubt that would be a problem. Speaking of Hugo, have you been in touch with your brother?"

"Of course not." she answered, telling the truth, not for lack of trying though.

"And are you familiar with the whereabouts of your brother?" Hans Landa was all business now, she could sense the change in his tone. The jew hunter could smell her fear, she was sure of it.

"No more then anyone else who has heard the rumors."

"Ah, so you have heard of the americans, then?"

"Who hasn't? It's all the soldiers talk about, and as you can see from my file, I know quite a few soldiers."

He laughed loudly, it made Heidi uncomfortable, maybe that was the point. "I am sorry if I am being intrusive,"He paused, still chuckling. "but how is it that the sister of such a defector woos so many soldiers?"

She smiled, sleek and sexy, a tendril of curly hair framing her heart shaped face. "I am very talented in the way of charms. Maybe I will follow in my brothers footsteps," She paused as he inclined his head forward, "Espionage of course."

Heidi was being cheeky, and Landa was loving it. He loved spirit in a girl- it was much more fun to figure out the ones with spirit. The more spirit, the harder they cracked when it finally all came tumbling down. "Of course." he answered back.

Though on the outside Heidi was the picture of calm, on the inside, her organs were practically constricting on themselves. She had practiced this perfect composure for so long it was nearly second nature. Just keep smiling, her pearly whites had gotten her out of more then one jam. "Are we done here, Colonel?"

"Just one more thing, dear." He stood up and she followed suit, pulling her skirt down. "You may assume a french school would be a great deal more lenient then one in Frankfurt, but that is not the case. Leave your rebellious days behind you, and you will flourish here, I can see it."

Of course he could. Heidi with her wheat hair and clear blue eyes would flourish in nazi occupied anywhere. She smiled again, this time it was tense, and Landa picked up on it. His stomach lurched with excitement. She had secrets. "Thank you, Colonel. I hope to speak with you again."

"Somehow, I sense sooner then you think." Hans Landa said and turned on his heel, walking out of the classroom. Heidi breathed out in one fail swoop and leaned forward, catching herself on the desk. She felt as if she had been holding her breathe the entire conversation.

Heidi imagined that Colonel Landa has this affect on many people.

She stood up and straightened out her skirt, pulling her hair from the rubber band and wincing when it took some hair with it. Her cheeks were flushed and she was breathing heavily, still recovering from her interrogation.

Colonel landa would be the one to foil her plans if she let him. She was sure of it.

Hugo Stiglitz attached a blonde scalp to his belt, and with a gruff nod to Wicki, disappeared into the treeline to piss. After a kill, Hugo liked to be alone. He liked to smoke his cigarette in peace and feel the blood on his hands dry and become one with his skin. He pulled a match from his pocket, swiping it across his boot and lighting the cigarette in one fail swoop.

Every time he caught sight of a gestapo uniform, the scars on his back burned with fury. The whole in his chest where his heart used to be throbbed uncontrollably and he could think of nothing but death.

These jews, the ones avenging their people, they were honorable. Defending people they had never met just because they shared beliefs. Hugo was in it for plain old revenge. The gestapo had taken everything from him. It started with Melvin Herzog and ended with Carina. He had never been a man of high moral standard. He was selfish and bitter and had little to no remorse for any of the things he had done.

He fucked and took, raped and pillaged whatever he could get his hands on and had never felt lousy about it.

The urge to kill was in him from a young age, skinning squirrels in the shed behind their house and scaring little Heidi with them. As he got older, sex became his main focus, but sooner or later he knew it would come back. The unwavering need to take a life, to feel that power- it was why he had joined the Basterds in the first place. He had no interest in nazi ideology, he just wanted to feed his not so normal urges.

Carina was the only thing keeping him from teetering over the edge completely.

She was not the most beautiful of all his conquests, but she was the one he thought of the most. She was a spitfire women who didn't take any shit from him. Everything he dished out, she could give back twice as nasty. She always told him like it was, couldn't be bothered with his lies and accepted him for all of his rottenness.

Unfortunately for Carina, she had a disease, the kind of disease that eats away at your insides until there is nothing left. A certain member of the gestapo who Hugo had gone head to head with more then a few times, the one who was oh so skilled with a whip, had her killed. He deemed her a 'life unworthy of life'. He assumed it would teach Hugo a lesson, keep him in line.

It did teach him a lesson.

By the time Carina had gone, they had already taken away his freedom, kept him from his sister, and forced him to follow the orders of a deranged, fat man. Hugo had had enough. At that point, he hadn't cared if they put him against a wall, he just wanted to bring as many of those fuckers down with him as possible.

And he did. He took down thirteen, and he would have kept going, but _he _got away. The one that really mattered. It haunted him in his sleep, when he was awake, every minute of every day he was consumed with want for his hands around that dirty nazi's throat.

"Hugo, you okay over there?" Wicki called. Hugo stomped the cigarette out with his boot and stood up, lumbering through the sparse trees and back out into the open grass. He nodded to Wicki who looked at him strangely, but knew better then to ask. Hugo Stiglitz was a complicated man, they all knew it, and none of them felt any need to delve deeper then they had into his psyche.

He was a good soldier and for the most part trustworthy, it's all they could really ask of him. Aldo knew he couldn't control the german man, and they both respected that. Hugo would respect Aldo's boundaries, unless they constricted on his own personal mission. He didn't see that happening anytime soon, both of them wanted as many nazis as possible dead and in the ground.

Utivitch glanced over to him briefly, before finishing his work on the nazi's scalp. Wicki took a swig of his canteen and glanced over to Hugo again. The other german was the only man in the group who knew about Carina.

He always could tell when Hugo was harping on her, he became more stoic then usual, almost completely stiff. It reminded him of a snake, coiled, not moving- ready to strike.

Wicki trusted Hugo with his life, but knew he was reckless when it came to the gestapo, he would put everyone's lives in danger to take just one high ranking member down.

Wicki couldn't blame him, they killed his girl.

You don't just get away with that.


End file.
